Foetus Avortés
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Grâce au portique spatio-temporelle, Maître Xehanort devient un point fixe dans le temps. Il revivait le passé, se délectait du présent et le futur n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Seul son simili bénéficie encore de son attention. Ce soir encore, il retourne dans le passé pour le revoir.


**Auteur**: _Flamme Dansante  
**Beta Lecture **:Volazurys  
**Monde** : UA  
**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient, pour le moment !  
**Personnages** : Maître Xehanort/ Xenmas/ Riku  
**Rating** : K+ (Langage, violence etc...)  
**Commentaires** : Comme je l'avais promis, sur le fandom de KH, j'ai revu l'entièreté de ce texte, le second étant légèrement bancale dans la trame, ligne du temps etc. Je remercie_Volazurys pour son aide et ses bon conseils ^^-

* * *

Installé sur l'une des courbures du Kingdom Hearts, j'éclate de rire. Mon nom est Xehanort, Maître Xehanort. Mais au fil du temps, celui-ci avait changé. Je me souviens d'une époque lointaine où mon maître m'appelait encore ainsi, mais après avoir abattu froidement le meilleur ami de mon esclave, j'avais usurpé son nom. Ansem le Sage, n'était-ce pas un nom magnifique ?

Par ce titre et ma capacité à voyager dans l'espace-temps, je devins ainsi l'homme le plus fort au monde.

Je revivais le passé, je me délectais du présent et le futur n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Cette mystérieuse faculté m'avait été offerte par une bien étrange porte spatio-temporelle que j'avais découverte lors de mes nombreuses recherches. Au fil du temps, je m'étais aperçu que celle-ci était bien plus fascinante qu'une simple porte des ténèbres. Je me fondais à ma guise, et me retrouvais à une époque où la faucheuse aurait déjà dû m'emporter. Je me délectais, me délecte et délecterai encore de ce sublime pouvoir.

Grâce à ce passage, j'avais pu rencontrer Xemnas, mon Simili. Cet homme est à mon image, mais quoi de plus logique : je lui soufflais ses moindres faits et gestes. J'ai toujours considéré les êtres de lumières et/ou de ténèbres comme des marionnettes, mais Xemnas n'est pas comme les autres. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est une partie intégrante de moi-même ? Ou bien est-ce cette volonté, que les autres ne semblaient avoir, à réunir le cœur du Kingdom Hearts ? Allez savoir en tout cas, mon simili est la seule personne qui bénéficie de mon attention. Je me suis étonné, moi qui n'avais jamais éprouvé de quelconque sentiment, de retourner dans le passé pour le sauver. Mon corps avait changé, mon visage n'était plus le même. J'avais ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine quand cet incapable ne m'avait pas reconnu. Pour lui, j'étais un mystère ambulant, mais une opportunité à son triomphe. Au fil du temps, il avait pris mon aide comme un échange de bons procédés. Il se laissait « materner » et en contrepartie, il attendait de moi que je lui donne le maximum d'informations sur son futur. Cet arrangement était quelque peu étrange, mais ne pouvant me résoudre à détacher un regard inquiet sur sa personne, j'avais accepté sa proposition.

Je me redresse, l'heure a enfin sonné. D'un geste, ma main balaie le néant : une brèche s'ouvre face à moi. Je m'installe en tailleur et plonge le nez dans le portique spatio-temporel. Devant mon regard amusé, le combat commence.

À ma droite, j'aperçois mon simili, l'arme au poing. Devant lui, deux fœtus avortés lui font face. Je n'ai aucun doute de sa réussite. Je l'ai déjà briefé, il devrait être capable de les anéantir. L'atmosphère est pesante, je retiens mon souffle lorsque Xemnas daigne enfin leur adresser la parole en ricanant. J'étouffe un éclat de rire quand ce soi-disant porteur de la Keyblade s'enflamme et lui rétorque : « que si la lumière et les ténèbres sont immortelles, les êtres du néant le sont tous aussi. » Que sait-il de nous, lui qui a passé sa vie entourée des doux rayons du soleil ? Je me demande encore où il a pu trouver une phrase aussi grotesque quand le combat commence enfin.

Comme un chien enragé, le brun se précipite sur mon simili. Sa fougue le perdra, je le pense encore quand Xemnas arrive, sans grande difficulté, à parer son premier coup et à le propulser de l'autre côté de la salle. L'argenté en profite pour s'éclipser et bondit derrière son adversaire. Ce gamin est bien plus futé, je le remarque lorsque sa lame glisse le long de sa clavicule et s'efface dans ses côtes. Xemnas hurle de douleur et s'écrase en tas misérable lorsque le second se redresse et lui assène une volée de sorts de brasier.

Je serre les dents et les poings, je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Ce combat ne peut se terminer ainsi ! Pourtant, mon simili est loin d'être à son avantage. Je remarque qu'il est bien trop blessé pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer de les exterminer. Ses jambes flageolent, ses coups deviennent moins précis, il perd en endurance. Dans une dernière tentative, sa lame pourfend l'air, mais rate grossièrement l'ennemi. Ses forces se consument, l'ultime salve de sorts de glacier finit par avoir raison de lui. Pour la énième fois, Xemnas se meurt devant mes yeux ravagés.

Ma colère fait disparaître la brèche je soupire et m'installe au sommet du Kingdom Hearts. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais mourir sous mes yeux, mais à chaque fois, une étrange sensation me parcourait le corps, ma poitrine me picotait, l'impression de le rejoindre dans le néant me faisait perdre la tête. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à mettre de nom sur cet étrange symptôme, mais seule l'envie de retourner dans le passé m'obnubilait, comme à cet instant même.

Sans réfléchir, je bondis sur mes pieds joints et fais apparaître le portique spatio-temporel. L'image qui s'y reflète est celle d'un homme allongé dans son lit; il fait nuit noire dans sa chambre à coucher. Les picotements s'atténuent, une grimace en forme de sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je franchis le portique et rentre dans sa chambre.

À cette époque Xemnas est encore vivant; à cette époque, ces espèces de fœtus avortés n'ont pas encore fait irruption dans la citadelle. Je le sais, car je reviens toujours à la même date, le quatorzième jour de la seconde lune. Il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là que je peux le voir et lui parler. Autrement, les autres marionnettes sont toujours à ses côtés, comme des sangsues, à lui sucer le sang. Il ne se souviendra pas de mes anciennes apparitions _en cette même __soirée_. Pour lui, c'est comme si c'est la première fois que je fais irruption dans sa chambre. Je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Voyager dans le temps effaçait ou modifiait les souvenirs de nombreux tributaires.

À pas de loup, je m'avance dans la pénombre. Mes doigts tâtonnent le mobilier. Ma main se referme sur l'angle de la table de chevet, la seconde trouve le matelas. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité, étrange pour un homme fait de ténèbres. Mes doigts suivent les plis des couvertures, remontent lorsqu'enfin, je sens les courbes de son corps. Ma paume s'abandonne le long de son échine. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses omoplates se soulever paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Tu n'es pas mort…

Le prononcer avait un goût amer, même pour moi qui n'avais, normalement, jamais rien ressenti. J'enlève ma tenue d'arme et mon veston en cuir et le rejoins dans son lit. Quelle est cette étrange sensation qui me harponne le cœur lorsque mon corps vient s'abandonner contre le sien ? Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer mais les rouvres instamment quand mon simili se redresse, l'arme au poing. Non étonné d'apercevoir une telle hargne briller dans ses yeux, j'éclate de rire et écarte mes mains, en signe de paix.

- Dégage de là ! me souffle-t-il avec aversion.

Je suis un homme fourbe et manipulateur, il me dit souvent qu'il se fatigue en vain à essayer de casser l'armure qui entoure mon cœur. Dans ces moments-là, l'indignation et la curiosité se conjuguent dans ses soupirs. Xemnas ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne capable d'oser rentrer dans son sanctuaire et franchir la limite de son intimité, cela ne pouvait être que moi. Il le sait, je peux le lire dans ses yeux, mais sa colère ne disparaît pas pour autant.

- Je t'ai vu mourir, une fois de plus, dis-je à demi-mot.

Dans la pénombre, son corps tressaillit, sa respiration s'accélère. Sa colère se dissipe sous la violence de mes mots.

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

J'acquiesce et esquisse un sourire qu'il ne verra pas.

Je pensais à tort que mon simili était indestructible, que sa force et son potentiel auraient pu, en un coup de glaive, les massacrer. L'image de son corps étendu dans une mare de sang me revient comme un cauchemar que j'aurais préféré oublier. Dans un silence de mort, je m'approche et l'enlace brusquement.

- quoi ? mais… sale rapace immonde ! Comment oses-tu me toucher ?

Ses mains se plaquent si violemment contre mes épaules que j'étouffe un cri en resserrant mon étreinte. Il sait que me repousser est inutile. Employer la force l'est tout autant. Contrairement à lui, je suis invincible. Je le lui prouve en le renversant sur le lit. La haine et la répulsion se mélange dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Acculé, il cesse enfin de gigoter. Dans un soupir, j'enfouis mon visage au creux de sa nuque.

- Je ne vais pas te violer…

- ALORS QUOI ? me hurle-t-il.

- Je ne supporte plus de te voir mourir…

Mon répit n'est que de courte durée, car dès que j'ai cité la réalité des faits, il se remet à hurler en se débattant comme un forcené. Sous le poids de mon corps, ses poignets s'enfoncent dans le matelas. La situation devient critique; il faut que je continue à lui parler, mais ses hurlements ne cessent de s'accentuer. Dans une dernière tentative, je l'étouffe par un baiser. Durant les quelques secondes qui suivent, je me demande encore si cela va le calmer. Et à ma grande stupéfaction, je sens ses bras et son corps se détendre. Ses cris s'estompent et laissent place à un essoufflement incontrôlé. Sa colère disparaît, l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage.

- Je… Je devais te calmer…

Il me coupe le souffle en posant maladroitement ses mains sur mes flancs. Bouche bée, je sens ses doigts tâtonner ma peau, glisser le long de mon bassin et remonter jusqu'à mes épaules. Sans le vouloir, ses gestes ont l'effet d'une caresse sur ma peau, j'ai la chair de poule. Nos regards se rencontrent, ses yeux ambrés brillent dans la nuit. J'esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il m'attire et m'offre un second baiser.

Ses lèvres se pressent, s'entrouvrent, sa respiration s'accélère, ses dents me mutilent; nos salives se mélangent dans un arrière-goût de sang. Sans m'y attendre, ses mains se plaquent à nouveau sur mes épaules il contrebalance mon entrave et me renverse sur le matelas.

- « Tue-le » me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Mes doigts glissent sur son corps, s'aventurent dans des contrées éloignées, s'attardent sur une pureté qui n'en sera bientôt plus une. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper des gémissements. Il se cambre et s'infiltre en moi. Son corps s'agite, nos plaintes s'accordent sur un même tempo. Mes mains plaquées sur ses hanches l'entraînent dans un va-et-vient incessant. Les décibels augmentent lorsqu'enfin, son visage contracté se détend peu à peu. Il lâche un soupir et s'effondre dans mes bras.

Exténué, j'entends _son cœur_ cogner comme les battements répétitifs d'un tambour. Il cherche son souffle, les mains agrippées à mes épaules, le visage niché au creux de ma nuque. Il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver le mien. Ses doigts s'abandonnent sur ma poitrine, je me calme peu à peu.

- Tue… Tue-le, me dit-il à bout de souffle. Si je ne peux pas me débarrasser moi-même de ce fœtus avorté, tu devras t'en occuper, une fois de plus…

Il porte atteinte à sa virilité en prononçant ces quelques mots. Son humiliation est à son comble. Son regard braqué sur le mien devient aussi froid que de la glace. J'acquiesce et le repousse. De toute manière, je ne comptais pas le laisser mourir en seconde fois.

Les rayons du soleil font leur entrée depuis les persiennes de la chambre lorsque sans un regard, je m'engouffre dans le portique spatio-temporel.

Durant mon voyage, je me demande encore lequel serait le plus apte à l'éliminer. Le brun n'était pas assez intelligent que pour le tuer à lui tout seul. Cet idiot préférerait courir tête baissée plutôt que de réfléchir à une tactique avant de lancer sa première attaque. Si l'argenté n'avait pas été là, Xemnas l'aurait éliminé en deux coups de cuillère. Il fallait donc s'occuper du second, ce Riku, qui semblait bien plus fort et plus expérimenté. Contrairement au premier, ce gêneur avait su parer les assauts de mon simili, les lui rendre en choisissant l'endroit exact où sa lame ferait le plus de dégâts. Cette maîtrise provenait du sang-froid qu'il avait su garder tout au long du combat. Sa rapidité avait été extraordinaire, mais mon simili n'a rien à lui envier; ce gosse est bien plus frêle et plus petit que lui. Après réflexion, mon choix est fait.

Le portique spatio-temporel s'ouvre à nouveau et me laisse admiratif devant ce soleil qui se répercute sur cette eau bleu azur. Le sable tourbillonne et s'envole au gré du vent, les palmiers s'inclinent. Au loin, un enfant se protège le visage, l'eau lui éclabousse le bas du corps. Je m'approche, le sourire aux lèvres. La bourrasque s'atténue, mon regard file de gauche à droite, mon sourire se transforme en rictus. Ce fœtus avorté, que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille, est seul sur la plage.

Le gamin se débarrasse des derniers grains de sable collés sur son visage et sursaute en me voyant. D'un tour de main, j'enfile un masque aux traits doux et prévenants et écarte les mains en signe de paix. Il semble intrigué de ma présence en ce lieu, ses yeux m'estiment de haut de bas. Je le salue quand je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Muet comme une carpe, j'aperçois le doute et la peur s'infiltrer en lui. Il ne sait pas encore s'il doit hurler ou s'enfuir. Je fuis son regard et jette le mien dans la mer. L'eau ravale l'écume et l'emporte au loin. Je soupire et m'assois dans le sable. Dans ma tête, je compte une, deux, trois minutes, et le vois s'installer à mes côtés. Je jubile intérieurement.

- Riku, mon nom est Riku, me dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

J'acquiesce et réprime un sourire. Les fœtus avortés n'ont nul besoin d'être nommés. Pour moi, ces choses ne sont que de la vermine.

- Que faites-vous ici ? me demande-t-il sur le même ton.

Je dissimule une grimace en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand les bâtards ont-ils le droit de poser des questions ? Je lui réponds d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de cette île ?

Surpris, la curiosité se peint sur son visage. Il observe un silence durant lequel je plussoie à nouveau. Cette question m'est venue d'instinct; je ne me ne doutais pas qu'à cinq ans seulement, l'idée de s'en aller le titillait déjà. Je viens de marquer un point, je le vois dans son sourire : ce crétin commence à me faire confiance.

- J'ai rencontré un homme, me dit-il en plongeant ses yeux vert-de-gris dans la mer bleu azur.

J'acquiesce et l'invite à continuer.

- Il m'a raconté que mon monde n'est pas le seul dans l'univers. Que lui, Terra, devait se battre pour protéger ses amis. Il m'a aussi raconté que la réelle puissance n'est pas celle des ténèbres, mais de la lumière… Qu'il faut combattre pour ses idéaux et non pour une vengeance utopique.

J'étouffe un éclat de rire devant de telles balivernes. Ce crétin prend cela comme un appui à ses propos. Il rougit et gratte son crâne.

- Est-ce la force que tu recherches ?

Il ravit mon regard, ses yeux scintillent de mille feux.

- Je veux, enfin… Je voudrais, devenir aussi puissant que Terra ! Ainsi, je pourrai protéger mes amis !

Sa lumière se conjugue à celle des rayons du soleil, mais l'amitié n'était qu'une utopie, comme celle qu'il souhaitait tant chasser de son cœur

Vous, pitoyables petits êtres humains, cherchez la compagnie de vos semblables afin de combler vos manques. Mais qu'est-ce donc que l'amitié, sinon un compromis vital et stérile établi selon un regard ou une parole ?

Je le regarde, souris et acquiesce. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai envie de lui susurrer que seul à la naissance il était, et seul à la mort il restera.

- Cette force, je peux te l'offrir, si tu le souhaites.

- Comment ? me demande-t-il d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je bondis et que ma main dégaine ma Keyblade.

Stoïques, ses yeux ronds me regardent avec fascination. Je me souviens qu'Ienzo n'avait pas été plus bavard lorsqu'il l'avait contemplé pour la première fois. Bouche bée, l'effet de surprise se dissipe peu à peu. Il éclate de rire et frappe dans ses mains, l'air euphorique. J'ai soudain du mal à reconnaître l'adolescent qui plus tard, tuera mon simili de sang-froid.

- Tu es comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il poursuit…

- Tu es comme Terra ! Avec cette épée, toi aussi tu protèges tes amis des méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclate de rire et secoue la tête. Ce misérable petit rapace ose me comparer, moi, le seul homme capable au monde de changer n'importe quel destin en un claquement de doigts, avec ce déchet désarticulé. Je sens mon masque se fissurer. J'admets que ce petit jeu a assez duré.

Sans reprendre haleine, il me pose mille et une questions sur le genre d'entraînement que je pourrais lui offrir. Je l'arrête d'un signe de la main et observe un silence.

Il pense que cela ressemblera à un entraînement; je ris intérieurement. Le Vanitas que j'avais connu dans le passé le trouvera à son goût, c'est sûr. Lui qui préférait le fouet à sa Keyblade. Vanitas était comme moi, tortionnaire et sans cœur, il n'aurait jamais fléchi en voyant une mare de sang s'écouler du corps de l'une de ses victimes. Ienzo en avait fait les frais en devenant taiseux, mais plus endurci que jamais.

Ma paume fouette l'air : le portique spatio-temporel s'ouvre devant ses yeux ronds. D'un geste, je lui indique que grâce à celui-ci, nous pourrons voyager dans d'autres mondes.

Tout est sous contrôle. J'aime cette phrase, savoir que je peux enfin repartir dans le passé et le jeter dans les caves de mon château. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire mumuse avec des gosses, mais quitte à y être obligé, je préférais encore les martyriser. Mon masque se brise lorsque ma main s'approche dangereusement de sa gorge. Je sais qu'il me fait confiance, beaucoup trop confiance. Je ricane. Pauvre idiot… Tes géniteurs ne t'ont jamais appris à te méfier des inconnus ? Instamment, mes doigts se lient autour de son cou. Il étouffe un cri de douleur, la surprise se lit sur son visage. Ses plaintes sont jouissives, je prends un plaisir fou à le voir se tortiller et m'implorer de le relâcher. J'ai envie de le casser, de le détruire, il me répugne. Je resserre ma poigne et le soulève du sol. Le sang lui monte à la tête, il se calme enfin. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux embués.

- P-as... Mou-rir…

J'éclate de rire et secoue la tête.

- Pauvre petite chose, ta vie ne sera faite que de banalités… Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'heure de ta mort n'a pas encore sonnée.

J'ai encore bien trop à faire avant de le tuer. Je ricane. Quelle sera sa volonté de vivre quand, prisonnier dans un cachot rempli de sans-cœur, il devra essayer de survivre ? À une époque lointaine, mon maître s'était attardé sur les sans-cœur. A contrepied, Vanitas s'attardera sur son mystérieux instinct de survie. En changeant son futur, ce misérable petit fœtus n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de toucher, ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu, de mon simili.

Il esquisse un demi-sourire et sombre après que je le relâche. Son corps s'écrase dans un vent de sable. Par acquit de conscience, mon pied s'écrase sur son flanc, je l'oblige à se retourner. J'acquiesce en apercevant sa poitrine se soulever; nul besoin de ramener un nouveau cadavre dans le passé. Je me penche et l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt. Le tuer n'a rien de fascinant. Au contraire, le torturer est bien plus jouissif, je suis certain que Xemnas sera du même avis.

- Oh oui, gamin, Vanitas se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi !

J'éclate de rire et le jette dans le portique spatio-temporel.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que j'en ai pris à l'écrire - grosse sadique X)  
Il y aura bien évidemment une suite. Après Riku, qui se fera lyncher par papy Nanorfe ? J'ai déjà mon idée ^^-

Petite Remarque : Maître Xehanort à déjà rencontré Xenmas. Il l'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises, mais s'entête depuis, à revenir tous quatorzième jours de la seconde lunes.


End file.
